Conventional search engines commonly use keywords from a user-input search query to locate and display webpages. For example, if a user were interested in learning about which countries border the United States, the user may enter a search query of “country bordering United States.” In response, a conventional search engine would typically return webpages with all or some of the four words “country,” “bordering,” “United,” and “States.”
Although conventional search engines may be used to locate webpages that contain certain words, it is difficult or impossible to determine sentiment using conventional search engines. For example, if a user wants to learn about people's opinions of the performance of the Toyota Land Cruiser, a search query may be input that includes the words “Toyota Land Cruiser” and “performance.”However, such a query would typically cause a conventional search engine to return many irrelevant webpages which contain information other than the sentiment of the performance of the Toyota Land Cruiser. As such, a user must wade through a large number of search results to find the desired sentiment if at all. Thus, determining sentiment using a conventional search engine is difficult and inefficient.